


The King's happiness

by Yomidark



Series: The King and his Retainer [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, oral sex (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: This should be the first one of a 3 parts fics, hopefully someone will enjoy them. :) Characterization was a bit hard, especially getting how they would act alone, while intimate.I want to write some sex but for I couldn't quite fit it here... the next parts will surely have it, though.Comments and suggestions are appreciated!





	The King's happiness

Dimitri woke up in a panic. Gasping for air, he almost fell out of the bed. And he would have if it wasn't for the fact that his hands were clinging to the mattress and for the massive body near him holding one of his arms.

"Ah… Ah…. I… No…."

It was that dream again. His father. His mother. His family. And Dedue. Dedue's head rolling across the floor, until his reached him. His empty stare looking at him, telling him to…

"No…" He whispered, shaking his head. "He came back. Dedue is…"

He slightly turned his head.

Sleeping peaceful, Dedue laid near him, even in his sleep still clinging to his King.

" Don't let me go." Dimitri had whispered as Dedue mounted him, clinging with all he could to him. "Don't leave me ever again."

" Yes, Your Highness." Dedue has whispered dutiful, pressing himself inside of him, like no day had passed since the last time they had made love.

But time had passed. The scars on Dedue's visage a testament of that and the other scars that both carried inside of them.

No, it wasn't right. It was himself. He was the one that was different.

One of his hand reached for the other's face almost without thinking. His fingerprints shy, almost afraid…

"A new scar. So many scars." He traced the one at the edge of his lips. "Such a close call. How many times did almost lose you in these 5 years without realizing?"

Still, the man slept comfortably, without any care in the world. Like they had not been separated for five years. Like death was not constantly breathing down their necks. Like they hadn't bathed in the blood of their former friends to reach this day.

" I only wish to serve Your Highness as I did in the past." He had whispered to him in private last night, kneeling before him. "Wish my body and soul."

" Then," Dimitri had lowering himself all the same, standing on his knees . "Make love to me like you once did." He had pleaded to him, kissing him for the first time in five years.

" Yes, your  highness?"

"Your Highness?"

"Uh? What?" Dimitri answered surprised.

"Is something wrong? You were staring at me and touching my scars." He tiled this head. He had woke up, and slowly raised his body, exposing his naked torso.

"It's nothing." Dimitri shacked his head. "Are you well Dedue? I still a bit until we have to depart."

Dedue nodded. Then, for a second, things between the two of them went quiet. They stared into each other's eyes, unsure.

It was Dedue who spoke first. "May I… Kiss you, your highness?" He asked, almost ashamed.

Dimitri laughed.

This wasn't a dream. It was Dedue. His Dedue. He had come back. The same Dedue that would tire him into a night of pleasure, pleasuring each other in any way they could think of, only to act as a shy, polite virgin the morning after.

Dimitri placed his lips against his, a surprisedbut receptive Dedue kissing him back.

"I can still taste myself on your own lips." Dimitri whispered, kissing his jaw.

"I…. Thank you your highness." Dedue replied politely, his expression unchanging.

He felt like laughing. Yeah, that was Dedue indeed.

He felt alive.

You have to kill that woman. It's not over until you kill her Dimitri.

"Tell me it again." He held back, staring into the other's man green eyes. "What you told me last night."

"That's…." Dedue lowered his gaze. "I do not believe such words should be repeated. They were mere a result of an impetus. A sword and shield have no use for such feelings toward your highness."

Dimitri laughed. It was a pure laugh; sometime he hadn't been feeling in a long time was making way inside of him.

"The sword and shield was ramming his cock inside his King Last night."

"I…" Dedue could not look at Dimitri. "My feelings… I'm a man of Duscur. To be of use to your Highness is my duty. "He raised his yes now, looking back at Dimitri.

Dimitri scoffed. "I love you too, you know. "

"Your Highness! If someone were to hear you-"

"The professor is in the next room and he probably already knows." He continued, impervious. Last night I could not say because I was so overwhelmed. But I always did, you know right Dedue?"

"…"

"Ever since the first time we have been together, many years ago. Ever since the first time you called me your highness. Ever since, we slept together for the first time. "

"I love you, Dedue, and everyone who will stand up to our love will have to go through me… with force or words."

He finished, and silence fell between them. But their gaze didn't. Silently, they stared at each other.

"My feelings…" Dedue spoke. His voice sounded almost timid, though he carried his usual strong tone. "May not be worth much compared to what Your Highness feels for me."

"Don't put yourself down." Dimitri admonished him. He raised one arm, caressing his cheek.

"But I do believe they certainty don't lack in devotion (Don't really like this word, not sure whatever use, tbh) compared to what anyone else feel toward your Highness."

"I may just be your sword and shield, but I truly do love you, My King…. DImitri"

Dimitri didn't say anything. Instead, he gently caressed the other's face, examining his expression.

"We still have quite a bit before rising hours."

"Indeed."

"Will you be with me once again, Dedue?"

Dedue smiled, taking Dimitri's hand into his. "As many times as you desire ."

**Author's Note:**

> This should be the first one of a 3 parts fics, hopefully someone will enjoy them. :) Characterization was a bit hard, especially getting how they would act alone, while intimate.
> 
> I want to write some sex but for I couldn't quite fit it here... the next parts will surely have it, though.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are appreciated!


End file.
